My HP Version Book 1
by GinnyPotter1986
Summary: I wanted to write my own version of Harry Potter. Instead of Ron/Hermione, it will be Hermione/Fred. Hope you like it. If not, I am sorry.
1. The Prophecy

Chapter One

The Prophecy

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and his wife, Professor Minerva Anne McGonagall was sitting in the sitting room of his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their new Divination teacher, Sybill Trelawney had given a prophecy that they were still talking about. As they sat there, Albus began to think about the prophecy in its entirety.

**Flashback**:

"_**Before the start of the new decade, two sets of extremely powerful, identical twins shall be born. One set shall be boys, who will be pureblood. The other set shall be girls, who will be half-blood. The four of them together shall be able to defeat great evil. They will have the gift of speaking through their thoughts to one another. All four shall be of the same house. They shall be born before the start of the new decade has even begun."**_

**End Flashback**

Albus and Minerva wondered who the parents of the two sets of twins would be. They knew that Arthur and Molly Weasley were trying to have another child, as they were hoping for a girl. They also knew that Robert and Rebecca Granger were trying to have children. They were the only two couples they knew of that were even trying to have children. Was it possible that these two couples would have the two sets of twins that were in the prophecy?

In reality, Albus could not wait until the two sets of twins were at Hogwarts, because he always had fun watching twins interact. It was as if every set of twins that Albus knew, was able to speak their own language. It made Albus wish that he had a twin brother or sister of his own. Minerva, on the other hand, was worried about what kind of evil the prophecy was saying that the two sets of twins would be able to defeat.

"Do you have any idea who the prophecy could be talking about, Albus?"

"I have an idea, Minerva."

"Who do you think it is talking about?"

"I think it is talking about the Weasleys and the Grangers."

"But, Robert and Rebecca have no children. Arthur and Molly have three boys, but there is at least one year in between each of them."

"I know that, Minerva. However, both couples are trying to have children, or in the Weasley's case, more children. Arthur and Molly have been hoping and praying for a little girl for as long as I can remember. Robert and Rebecca may have a baby before long. We never know what the future really holds, but whenever I try to figure out who the parents of the prophesized twins could be, I keep coming back to the Weasleys and the Grangers. I have a feeling they will be the ones."

"I do not know. However, whenever you have a hunch, it usually is correct. I guess we shall have to wait and see."

"Indeed, we shall."

"Well, I'd say let's call it a night. I have thought about that prophecy so much in the last twenty-four hours that my head is beginning to hurt. I may have to ask Severus to make me a pain-relieving potion."

"Why, my dear! Do you not trust _me_ to make you a pain-relieving potion?"

"Normally, yes, Albus, I do. However, I want a very powerful one, and Severus _is _the potions master."

Albus childishly stuck his tongue out at her. This made her giggle like a young schoolgirl. They had been married for a little over half a century, and every now and then, they still acted as they did, when they first met. After Minerva had gotten a pain-relieving potion from Severus Snape, she and Albus retired to their bedchamber. After kissing each other good night, the couple went to sleep.

XOXO

The next morning, Albus was sitting at his desk, thinking again about the prophecy. He went over it again and again in his mind. He noticed that it hinted that the twin boys would be the soul mates of the twin girls, but it did not come out and say that in so many words. Therefore, he called for Sybill to come to his office. He placed his memory of the prophecy into his pensieve; because he knew Sybill would argue him up and down that, she did not say such a thing.

A short time later, he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter."

"You asked to see me, Headmaster?"

"Ah, Sybill. Thank you for arriving."

"It is no trouble, Headmaster."

"Sybill, do you remember making a prophecy about a week ago?"

"What about, Headmaster?"

"Two sets of extremely powerful, identical twins."

"No, Headmaster, I do not."

"That is alright. I have the memory of it in my pensieve, if you would like to view it."

"Yes, Headmaster, I would."

Albus waited for Trelawney to view the memory of the prophecy, before he said anything else. When she was finished, she sat in her seat, as if she was in shock. For she did not remember making such a prophecy.

"I do not know what to say, Headmaster. I do not know why I do not remember making that prophecy."

"Well, now, that is really too bad."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I was hoping you could give me some more information about the prophecy."

"What kind of information?"

"Did you notice that the prophecy hinted that the twin boys may be the soul mates of the twin girls?"

"Yes, Headmaster, I did."

"I was just wondering if the boys _were_ the girls' soul mates, and what kind of evil they could defeat."

"I am sorry I have no answers for you, Headmaster."

"That is okay, Sybill. Thank you for coming."

"You are welcome."

With that, Trelawney left the Headmaster's office. Albus leaned back in his chair. He began to talk to his familiar, Fawkes the Phoenix.

"Well, Fawkes, I guess we will just have to watch for the twins, when they come. If they marry when they are old enough, then I guess they will be soul mates. I will also keep an eye out for any evil that may come for them. I hope it is nothing like the evil I had to defeat in my youth."

Fawkes began to trill a happy song. Albus smiled. He could always count on the Phoenix to make him feel better.

XOXO

Minerva was beginning to worry about Albus. He was letting this prophecy worry him to death. She knew he had spoken to Trelawney. She also knew that Trelawney had no information for the Headmaster. Whenever Albus set his mind to finding something out, she knew that there was no changing it.

She decided that she would figure out a way to find out who were expecting children by the end of 1979. She made a list of every couple she and Albus knew that was a part of the magical world. She changed into her Animagus form, a cat, and went to check on each of these couples. As it was the middle of 1978, she only had a little over a year to find out her information.

When she got to the Weasley's house, she found out that Molly had just given birth to identical twin boys on the first of April. She made a note of this when she could. The only thing she was not able to find out was who would have a set of twin girls. In 1979, she found out that the Patils and the Grangers both were expecting identical twin girls. She made a note of this.

As soon as she got back to Hogwarts, she went over her notes. She realized that the only set of twin boys that were born before the new decade was the Weasley twins. The problem that she had was both the Patil twins and the Granger twins were to be born before the new decade. She decided she would to see what house the girls were put in. She remembered that the prophecy said that both sets of the extremely powerful, identical twins would be in the same house.

She hoped the four of them would be in Gryffindor. Yes, she was selfish, but hey, she was quite competitive, especially against the other houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. She guessed she was also being selfish in hoping that the prophecy was talking about the Granger twins.

Minerva showed Albus her findings.

"So, I was right. It _was_ talking about the Weasleys."

"Yes. You were right about that. However, both the Patil twins and the Granger twins were born before the new decade."

"Well, I guess with them, we will just have to see what houses they are in. If just one set is put in the same house as the Weasley twins, then we will know which set the prophecy is talking about."

"All of the Weasleys have been put into Gryffindor for centuries, as well as the Patils and the Grangers. So we may have a problem with finding out about the girl twins," said Minerva.

"When will the girls begin Hogwarts?"

"In September of 1991."

"And the boys?"

"In September of 1989, I think."

"Okay, I suppose we will have to just keep an eye out, and see what happens."

XOXO

Albus Dumbledore never thought he would live long enough to see so many powerful children in his lifetime. However, he had seen millions of powerful children come and go from Hogwarts. In fact, many of the professors that were on his staff, with the exception of Minerva, had been his students. He and Minerva had been in Hogwarts at the same time. She was only one year below him.

The two of them were so powerful during their years of school that the Headmaster of their time, had told them both to come back to be teachers. Minerva had always been gifted in Transfigurations, and Albus was gifted in Charms, so that was what they taught, when they became teachers.

When Headmaster Dippet thought he was ready, he made Albus the Deputy Headmaster. Albus was the Deputy Headmaster for about fifteen years, and then Dippet retired, making Albus the Headmaster.

Once Albus was the Headmaster, he made Minerva the Deputy Headmistress, as well as the Head of Gryffindor. Almost half a century later, this was still their positions, and it worked very well for them. They had married about five years after they graduated from Hogwarts. They had no children, but both of them agreed that their students were all the children they would ever need.

The Ministry of Magic tried many times to get Albus to be the Minister of Magic, but he always turned them down. He had no desire to be in charge of the entire magical world. In his opinion, it was hard enough to be in charge of a large number of students, let alone the entire Wizarding population.

XOXO

Minerva decided that maybe this new prophecy would be a good thing. If an evil witch or wizard did rise, then she could make Albus let the prophesized twins take care of it. That is, if the two sets of twins were as powerful as the prophecy said they would be. This made her wonder what powers other than telepathy they would have.

Telepathy, while a very rare gift, was not a powerful gift. All it meant was that the twins would be able to speak to each other non-verbally. No one would know when they were doing it. In some cases, Minerva heard about twins being able to talk to one another, while being great distances apart. This made her wonder if the prophesized twins would be able to do this.

It was something; she would have to watch for very carefully. If she had her way about it, she would have the prophesized twins in Gryffindor house. That way, she could learn about their abilities as they grew.

She hoped they came to Hogwarts very soon. She was getting anxious for them to be there. In her opinion, there would only great things to be expected from the prophesized twins. She knew that the twins would make many wondrous things happen, while they stayed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The only question she had was how much longer the Wizarding World would have to wait until the prophesized twins would begin to fulfill their destiny.

A.N.: Even though this is a Harry Potter story, it is more about the Weasley twins and Hermione Granger. You will notice that I will change many things in the Harry Potter world, to make it fit my story. I have a list that I will try to post on my bio page, so that my readers can find all of the changes. (Just for fun, I put the facts in alphabetical order. ) Just like the Harry Potter books, I will have seven 'books' for my story.

Disclaimer: See the disclaimer section on my bio page.


	2. The Weasley Twins

Chapter Two

The Weasley Twins

Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley of the Burrow; in Ottery St. Catchpole; knew they were a bit weird, thank you very much. They already had three sons: William Arthur (Bill), Charles Bertram (Charlie), and Percival Ignatius (Percy); and they were expecting a fourth child.

Molly (Mrs. Weasley) had just found out she was pregnant again about two months ago. She and Arthur were hoping for a girl. They had decided after Charlie was born, they would keep trying, until they did have a little girl.

Bill was only six-years-old, when he and his brothers were told about the new baby. (Charlie was five and Percy was two.) The boys were also hoping the new baby would be a girl. They really wanted a baby sister.

XOXO

One bright, sunny day, Molly had an appointment with her healer. She did not really know what to do about her boys. Suddenly, she thought of Lily and James Potter. Lily had told her before, if she ever needed a baby-sitter, to let her know. So, Molly went over to the fireplace to make a Floo-call to Lily.

"Potter residence," said Molly into the green flames. All of a sudden, Molly was looking into the face of Lily Potter.

"Hello, Lily. How are you and James doing?"

"Hello, Molly. We are fine. How about you and Arthur?"

"We are doing just fine. The reason I contacted you, is because I have to go and see my healer today, and I need a baby-sitter."

"Okay, I will send James straight over. I hope everything goes well at the healers."

"Thank you, Lily. I will have them ready as soon as I can."

"Oh, take your time."

"Alright, goodbye, Lily."

"Goodbye, Molly."

An hour later, James Potter arrived to take Bill, Charlie, and Percy over to his house.

"Tell Lily that I said thanks again," said Molly.

"Will do. You be careful out there today, Molly."

As soon as James left, Molly began to get ready. Once she was, she sent an owl to Arthur, telling him where she would be. Then, she stepped into the fireplace and Flooed to St. Mungos' Hospital.

After waiting for half an hour, her name was called. Once in the hospital room, Molly put on a hospital gown on, and climbed onto the table. Within a few moments, her healer, Healer Jenna came into the room.

"Hello, Molly. How is the baby doing today?"

"He or she is being _very_ rowdy in there, today."

"Okay, let's take a look, shall we?" Healer Jenna waved her wand over Molly's stomach, and said,

"_Alvus Conspectus_!" This allowed Healer Jenna to see what she needed to see in Molly's womb.

All of a sudden, Healer Jenna's eyes grew very large.

"What is it? What is wrong?"

"Molly, brace yourself."

"Why? What is going on?"

"The reason you feel like a battle is going on in there; is because there are not one, but two babies in there. You are having twins!"

"Oh, Merlin! Can you tell what they are, yet?"

"Yes. It seems you are going to have identical twin boys."

For an instant, Healer Jenna thought she saw a hint of sadness cross over Molly's face. However, it was gone so quickly, she thought she had imagined it.

"Thank you, Healer Jenna."

"I would like to see you back here in about two weeks."

"Okay."

Molly hurried home. She wanted to be completely by herself for a few moments. A couple of hours later, Molly Floo-called Lily to tell James that he could bring her boys home. Within a few minutes, Bill, Charlie, and Percy were home.

The boys were ready for a nap, when they walked through the door. Therefore, Molly sent them on up to bed. Bill and Charlie helped Percy up the steps, and then Bill helped Percy onto his bed. When Molly came up to check on them, a few minutes later, all three were sound asleep. She stood and watched as her sons drifted off to dreamworld, a smile on her face.

XOXO

By the time, that it was suppertime, the boys were awake, and Arthur was home from work.

"Evening, Weasleys!" said Arthur.

"Evening, Arthur!"

"Hi, Dad!"

"Hey, Dad!"

"Hewo, Da!"

"Molly, what did Healer Jenna have to say today?"

"You may want to sit down, before I tell you, dear."

"Why? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Oh, okay," said Arthur, sitting down. Molly waited until she had served the food, before saying anything. The boys were curious, as well. As soon as she had everything finished, Molly sat down at the table with her family, and she filled her plate.

"We are having twins this time, Arthur. Not _only_ are we having twins, they are _identical_ twins."

"Are they boys or girls?"

"They are boys."

"So we are still going to have to wait some more, before we can try to have a little girl."

"I'm sorry, Arthur."

"Don't be, my dear. My dad always used to say that the bigger the family is; the more that love gets spread throughout the world."

"What are we going to name them? I am running out of boy names," said Molly.

"I am not really sure, but I think we will come up with something by the time they are born."

"Yes, dear. You are right." With that, the family finished eating and went to bed.

XOXO

On March 31, Molly began having back pains. The twins were not due for another three weeks, so Molly thought she had just overdid herself. However, around ten-thirty, her water broke, and she knew he had been wrong. The boys were at James and Lily's house for the night, so Molly Floo-called Healer Jenna.

Five minutes later, Healer Jenna was there. As soon as she looked at Molly, she knew Molly was in labor. She helped the pain-filled woman to her bedroom, and helped into one of her nightdresses.

"Okay, Molly, when you feel a contraction, push as hard as you can."

"I will try."

"MOLLY!" yelled Arthur.

"She's up here!" Healer Jenna yelled back.

Before the women knew it, Arthur was by Molly's side. She gripped his hand, as a contraction hit her. About two-thirty in the morning, on April 1, the first twin was born. Ten minutes later, the second twin was born. Both of them were twenty-one inches long, and each weighed seven pounds and twelve ounces. Once the twins were cleaned up and placed in their parents' arms, Healer Jenna left to go back to work.

"What should we name them?" asked Arthur.

"Well, I like the names Fred and George."

"Okay, that can be their first names. Now what should be their middle names?"

"How about Fredrick Gideon and George Orion?"

"Those names are perfect dear. I just can't believe they were born on April Fool's Day."

"I know. I can already tell these two are going to be mischief makers."

"Somehow, I think that these two will end up very famous," said Arthur, teasingly.

Molly laughed.

"The question is: What will they be famous for?"

XOXO

When the twins were twenty-two months old, Molly had another baby. It was another boy, whom they named Ronald Bilius. The next year, Arthur and Molly were finally blessed with the little girl, they had always wanted. They named her Ginevra Molly. After Ginny, they decided to stop having children.

The same year that Ron was born, about four months to be exact, James and Lily had a son of their own. They named him Harry James. About six months before Ginny was born, Lily had a little girl, whom they named Charlena Kate.

The Potter children always played with the Weasley children. Their parents could not wait for all of them to go to Hogwarts.

XOXO

Just as Arthur predicted, Fred and George were into mischief from the moment they could crawl. Unlike the others, the twins showed powerful magic from an early age. They did not like to be separated, so both slept in the same room. As they grew older, they thought the fact they were born on April Fool's Day meant they were supposed to pull pranks every day. They picked on Ron the most. Out of their brothers, they were the most protective of Ginny.

Finally, their day came to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At first, they were like everyone else, scared and nervous. Then, all of a sudden, they closed their eyes, and before anyone knew what was going on, the enchanted ceiling burst into fireworks. The display caused everyone to burst into applause and calm their nerves down a bit.

When it was the twin's turn to be sorted, Fred went first. He sat down on the stool, as McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head.

'Ah, another Weasley,' said the hat. 'You love to pull pranks on others to make them laugh. I believe we can expect wondrous things from you. However, what house shall I put you in?'

'I don't know,' thought Fred. 'But, I would like to be in Gryffindor like my brothers. You know family tradition and all.'

'Very well. I will place you in…GRYFFINDOR!' The last word was shouted to the entire Hall. Fred happily jogged over to the Gryffindor table. He watched as George sat down on the stool. In his mind, he could hear everything the hat said to his twin. Finally, the hat shouted that George was in Gryffindor, as well.

In happiness, Fred and George pulled out their wands, pointed them up, and shouted, "_Ignis factum ostentatio_!" A grand display of fireworks burst again in the enchanted ceiling. Even Headmaster Dumbledore was pleased with the twins' firework display. Once everyone had calmed down again, Dumbledore stood to make the start of term announcements and warnings.

"First years, please note that the forest is Forbidden to all students. Mr. Filch would like me to remind _everyone_ that magic is _not_ allowed in the corridors. I would also like to say to the Weasley twins, that was a grand display of fireworks. I am giving Gryffindor twenty points for the two of you calming everyone down. Now, tuck in!"

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned.

"I think I am going to like being here, Gred."

"So, do I, Forge."

XOXO

For the next two years, Fred and George had the time of their lives. During their second year, they were made beaters of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The twins were happy with just each other as their friends. However, they did not expect their lives to be completely turned upside down in their third year. They would still have each other, but they would also have someone they never thought would be so important to them. You see, their third year would be when Fred would lay eyes on the one person he would need the most.

Actually, both of the Weasley twins would lay eyes on the one person they would need the most.

Disclaimer: See disclaimers on my bio page.


	3. The Granger Twins

Chapter Three

The Granger Twins

Mr. and Mrs. Robert Granger of Number Ten, Etonia Drive, were ready to give up hope. They had been trying for years and they still were not able to get pregnant. Finally, on Valentine's Day in 1979, Rebecca (Mrs. Granger) found out she was _finally _pregnant with their first child.

As soon as Robert came home from work, she surprised him with the home pregnancy test.

"We are finally going to be parents! When is it due?"

"According to Dr. St. Claire, we should be expecting our little one into the world, about mid-September."

"When can we find out if it is a boy or a girl?"

"I think we will be able to find out in about two months."

"Well, I don't care _what_ it is. As long as it is whole and healthy. However, I would love to have a daughter. My family has enough boys to carry on the Granger name."

"What will we name our baby?" asked Rebecca, quietly.

"Why don't we buy one of those baby name books, and go through it. Surely, we can find a name in there."

"Okay, I will go to town and see if I can find one. Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure, let's go."

XOXO

As Robert and Rebecca drove to town, Rebecca could only think of how thankful she was that she was finally going to become a mother. When they got to the bookstore, they went straight to the baby section. A baby name book was not the only one they got. Rebecca nearly cleaned the bookstore out of baby information books. Robert could only chuckle to himself.

XOXO

Around April, Rebecca had an appointment with her doctor about the baby. Of course, Robert went with her. The doctor's name was Wendy St. Claire. Dr. St. Claire had been an o.b. for many years. She had examined Rebecca many times over the years, trying to figure out why Rebecca was not able to get pregnant. She was also the one who gave Rebecca the news that the home pregnancy test was indeed correct, and that she was finally pregnant. She planned to see Rebecca through the entire pregnancy. In a way, she wanted to make sure that nothing happened to the Granger baby.

About thirty minutes after the Grangers had arrived for their appointment with Dr. St. Claire, a nurse called them back. Rebecca was given a gown to put on, so that the doctor could examine her thoroughly. The doctor came in as soon as Rebecca was ready. First, she weighed Rebecca, to make sure that she was not underweight. Then, she took a measurement of Rebecca's waist, to make sure the baby is making her stomach poke out just right. **(A.N.: Just a little joke. That is what my o.b. told me, when I was pregnant with my daughter.)**

Now, it was time for an ultrasound. This would show the parents, as well as the doctor what the baby looked like so far. When the ultrasound started, Dr. St. Claire's eyes grew wide. She knew if _she _was not expecting what she saw, then the Grangers definitely were not expecting it.

"Dr. St. Claire, what is wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost."

"No, it is not a ghost. However, I may have good news for you. Instead of just one baby, like we thought you were having, you are having twins!"

"Oh, my goodness! What are they? Boys or girls?"

"Give me just one second." Dr. St. Claire pressed some buttons on the ultrasound machine.

"It seems you are having identical twin girls."

"I guess I got my wish times two," joked Robert.

"Well, now, all we have to do is figure out what we are going to name them."

XOXO

On September 18, around eleven-thirty that night, Rebecca went into labor. She woke Robert up. He rushed her to the hospital. Dr. St. Claire met them there. Around five o'clock the next morning, September 19, the first twin was born. About ten to fifteen minutes later, the second twin was born.

Dr. St. Claire cleaned them up, weighed, and measured them. Each was six pounds and ten ounces. They both were nineteen inches long. When she was finished with them, Dr. St. Claire gave them to their parents.

"Well, Robert, it is the moment of truth. What do we name them?"

"I have always liked the name Isabella."

"Okay. The one you are holding can be Isabella Jane."

"So, what are we going to name the one you are holding?"

"Hermione Jean."

"I love both names."

Robert took out his wand and did a little spell. When he was finished, the twins had a bracelet like string around their wrists, with their initials on them. This way, their parents would not get them confused. Robert knew how twins liked to switch places on people, (especially identical twins) so he fixed the bracelets so they would grow with the girls, but they would not ever be able to take them off. Hermione's bracelet was blue with green swirls. Isabella's bracelet was blue with red swirls. This would also help their parents tell them apart.

XOXO

When the twins were around eighteen months old, Robert and Rebecca had another baby. It was a boy, whom they named Kristofer Robert. Hermione and Isabella (or Mione and Bella, as they were called) both began to show signs of magic, when they were about five and half years old. Kristofer (or Kris, as he was called) did not show signs of magic, until he was around eight or nine years old.

Robert and Rebecca had begun to worry that Kris was going to take after Rebecca's side of the family, who were all Muggles (non-magic folk). They celebrated the day he first began to show signs of magic. This meant that all three of their children were going to be able to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rebecca could not be more proud of her children.

XOXO

The day finally came that Hermione and Isabella could go to Hogwarts. They were extremely nervous. It seemed that unlike their classmates, the Granger twins had practically memorized every word of their textbooks. When they arrived at the castle, they followed Professor McGonagall to the Great Hall, where they would be sorted into their house.

When the time came for Hermione to be sorted, she swallowed hard, and then she sat down on the stool, so that McGonagall could place the Sorting Hat on her head. She slightly jumped, when a voice began to talk inside of her mind.

'You are wanting in the house that will help you to prove yourself. Therefore, I will place you in…GRYFFINDOR!' The last word was shouted out loud for the entire Hall to hear. Hermione was happy. As soon as McGonagall removed the hat from Hermione's head, she walked over to the Gryffindor table.

When she was seated, she watched as Isabella was sorted. She was able to hear every word the Hat said to her sister in her mind. Isabella was also sorted into Gryffindor house. It was the Patil twins turn, a few minutes later, to be sorted. Parvati was sorted into Gryffindor, while Padma was sorted into Ravenclaw.

XOXO

No one noticed the look that passed between Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. They had, it seemed, the information they had been looking for. They had just solved a part of the mystery of the Prophecy of the Extremely Powerful Twins **(A.N.: See chapter one to view the entire prophecy)**. They knew that the Weasley twins were one set, and now they knew the other set was the Granger twins.

XOXO

"I am so glad that we are here, Mione."

"I am, too, Bella."

"The sad thing is…"

"…We have to share…"

"…Hogwarts with Kris…"

"…Next year."

Suddenly, Hermione felt eyes on her. She looked around until she found who was watching her. She was looking into the eyes of one of the Weasley twins. The other twin was watching Isabella.

XOXO

Once everyone was settled down, Professor Dumbledore rose to give the start of term announcements.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. First years, please note that the forest is forbidden to _all_ students. Some of our older students will do well to remember this as well," he said, while looking at the Weasley twins. "Mr. Filch would like for me to remind everyone that magic is prohibited in the corridors. I see that you are all hungry as well as tired, so tuck in!"

After everyone was finished eating, the house prefects led the first years to their Common Rooms. As soon as everyone was settled in the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione and Isabella chose a seat in front of the fire. It was not long, before their new friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley came over to join them. (They had met Harry and Ron on the train. They had also met the Weasley twins, who were Ron's older brothers.) Harry and Ron were happy to find friends that were as smart as the Granger twins were. This meant they could possibly get help, when they needed it. What they did not know, was that Fred and George would lay claims to both girls. Harry and Ron would still hang out with them, but everywhere someone looked, they would see the Weasley twins with the Granger twins.

"Is there a way we can tell the two of you apart?" Ron asked Hermione.

"The only thing our parents could think of was these bracelets. Mine is blue with green swirls, while Bella's is blue with red swirls."

"So," said Harry. "You are saying we will have to look at your bracelets to know to who we are talking?"

"Well, yeah. That is, until you can figure out a different way to tell us apart."

Fred and George waited quietly, until Harry and Ron went to their dormitory. Then, they sat down beside of the girls.

"Are you sure you want to hang out with them, instead of us?" asked Fred.

"Actually," said Isabella. "We would rather hang out with the two of you, but we do not mind being friends with them, too."

After saying this, Isabella scooted over, so that Fred could sit between her and Hermione. George sat on Isabella's other side.

"I can already tell a way to tell the two of you apart," said George.

"Oh, yeah? What would that be?"

"Well, Hermione's hair is slightly a shade darker than Isabella's hair. However, Isabella's hair is just a tad curlier than Hermione's."

Hermione and Isabella looked at each other, and broke out into peals of laughter. When they had finally stopped laughing, they looked at Fred and George, and tried to figure out a way to tell them apart.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but George's face is a tad bit longer than Fred's face. It is a bit oval shaped. While Fred's face is more circler or heart-shaped. Also, George has one freckle that is smack between his eyes, and Fred does not. Are you sure the two of you are identical twins?" asked Hermione.

George stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well, everyone else gets us confused!" he retorted.

"Oh, is that why you go by Gred and Forge?" asked Isabella. She had heard them call each other these names on the train.

"Well, yeah. You see, George does not really have a nickname, so we came up with these names, so he could have a nickname, too."

"Ah, that is cool."

"Do the two of you have nicknames?"

"Yeah, her's is Mione, and mine is Bella."

The Weasley twins and the Granger twins sat and talked until it was times for them to go to bed. As she was walking up the stairs, Hermione looked back and saw Fred's eyes following her. She smiled and waved at him. Once the girls had disappeared into their dormitory, Fred flopped back down onto the couch.

"I think I am in love, George."

"With which one?"

"Mione."

"Oh, good. Because I am laying claims on Bella."

With this, the boys made their way to their dormitory, where they went to sleep with huge smiles on their face.

A.N.: If I had my way, Hermione would have ended up with either Fred Weasley or Severus Snape. Neither of those characters should have died. I wish J.K. had let them live.

Disclaimer: See disclaimers on my bio page.


End file.
